Transactions are often performed with different applicable taxes, such as sales taxes and value-added taxes, which must be tracked accurately for accounting purposes. Sales and purchases are sometimes initially recorded with gross values that include one or more taxes, and sometimes initially recorded with net values, prior to or not subject to application of various taxes. Systems for recording taxable transactions have typically provided for a net amount to be input and for other information such as gross amounts to be calculated from the net amount, with more complicated procedures required if a gross amount is to be provided as input or if a net amount is otherwise to be determined from other information.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.